


Lipstick Stains

by GochuShot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Lipstick, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GochuShot/pseuds/GochuShot
Summary: Baekhyun tries his new lipstick out on Chanyeol
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Lipstick Stains

“Babe?” Chanyeol called out as he closed the apartment door behind himself, dropping his bag to the ground before stepping out of his shoes. “Are you home?”

Considering the fact that the pair of shoes Baekhyun had left their apartment in that very morning were standing in the hallway, the obvious conclusion was that Baekhyun was home, but it had become a habit for Chanyeol to call out for him by now. If nothing else, it let Chanyeol know where to go to get a kiss or two.

“I’m in the bathroom!” came Baekhyun’s muted reply almost immediately, as if he had been waiting for Chanyeol’s question. He probably had, being rather accustomed to Chanyeol’s habits by now, and most likely having heard the door open and close.

Chanyeol tiredly dragged his feet over to their bedroom, collapsing down on top of their bed when he arrived. It had been a long day, and he wanted nothing else but to cuddle on the sofa and fall asleep to a rerun of something, all wrapped up in Baekhyun as the other dragged his pretty fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Did you have a good day at work?” Baekhyun asked, hidden behind the half-closed door.

“Yeah, I guess it was okay,” Chanyeol answered, sighing as he rubbed at his face with both hands. “Felt long, though, I’m tired. You?”

“It was pretty okay,” Baekhyun said, and now Chanyeol could hear some movement from within the other room. “Has been getting better and better, though, and I think it’ll continue to do so.”

“Oh, why?” Chanyeol asked, amused and somewhat intrigued. He had been hoping for soft cuddles, but maybe not?

“I don’t know, just a feeling I got,” Baekhyun said as he turned the bathroom light off and exited the room, walking over to where Chanyeol was sitting. “I just got a really good feeling, you know?”

Suddenly all of the tiredness vanished from Chanyeol’s mind, body turning alert.

“What did you do to your lips?” Chanyeol asked, a slight tremble to his voice.

“Oh, this?” Baekhyun said, fingertips carefully touching ruby lips, eyes large with faux innocence. “I saw it on my way home and thought it looked nice. What do you think?”

_ That nobody has any business looking that sultry and provocative.  _

“It looks nice.” _ Like luscious sensuality bottled up and painted across your lips. _ “You just went into the store and bought it?”

The strawberry lips formed the usual lopsided grin, a comforting and familiar sight that helped Chanyeol ground himself somewhat.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure they thought I was buying it for a girlfriend or something,” Baekhyun said, chuckling a little. “Would’ve probably had them clutching their pearls if I’d told them I was going to wear it myself.”

“Probably,” Chanyeol echoed in a slightly breathless voice. It was infuriating, watching the cherry lips move, form pouts around words, and not having them on  _ him.  _

Without any preamble, only a muted snicker, Baekhyun straddled Chanyeol and settled on top of his thighs. Instinctively, Chanyeol’s hands settled on Baekhyun’s hips. He would probably need something to hold on to sooner or later—especially with Baekhyun so obviously toying with him.

Putting his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders, Baekhyun combed slender fingers into the hair at the back of Chanyeol’s head. It was nice, relaxing, without a doubt the calm before the storm. Maybe Chanyeol should feel scared, and a small part of him without a doubt did because he never knew what kind of shit Baekhyun would pull. But was that not part of the charm, part of the thrill?

“Do you know what I want to do?” Baekhyun asked in a murmur, eyes seductively half-lidded.

Mind blank, all of his words missing, Chanyeol could do nothing but shake his head. There were several things Chanyeol could think of, but probably a thousand more ideas in Baekhyun’s head. He had always been a bit more imaginative.

Leaning forward until Chanyeol could feel his breath wash over his ear, Baekhyun whispered the most alluring and infuriating words Chanyeol had ever heard in his entire life. And Chanyeol had known Baekhyun for quite some time now, so that was quite the feat.

“I want to wrap my lips around your cock and stain it blood red, mark it so everyone knows it belongs to me.”

Eyes falling closed on their own accord, Chanyeol dug his fingers into Baekhyun’s hips as he gasped at the sensation of a bone-deep shudder running all the way from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. That… Was not something that had even crossed his mind, but the mere  _ thought  _ of it was delicious enough to have Chanyeol’s mouth water.

Feeling Baekhyun pull back, Chanyeol opened his eyes to be met by pitch-black darkness, enhancing the stars within.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asked—as if that was even a question needing an answer.

“Yes?!” Chanyeol responded in something close to a splutter, exasperation filling his voice. It was a no-brainer.

“Consent is important, baby,” was Baekhyun’s last words before he leaned down and blessed Chanyeol with his touch.

The taste of lipstick was unfamiliar on Chanyeol’s tongue, but the taste of Baekhyun was not. Wholly addictive, smooth and full yet zesty. Opulent in the very best of ways and leaving Chanyeol coated in silky velvet.

Baekhyun was a fine red wine, and Chanyeol wanted to consume him, inebriated just from a single kiss.

Sliding his hand into Baekhyun’s hair, Chanyeol grabbed him by the neck, holding him close. Baekhyun had a tendency to be fleeting, dance out of reach and tease Chanyeol within an inch of his life, and Chanyeol knew he needed to keep him in place to get what he wanted.

And what Chanyeol wanted was everything that Baekhyun was, his  _ essence _ , mind, heart and soul decocted into the sweetest of cocktails.

Chanyeol did not even notice when they tipped over, back hitting mattress, realized first as Baekhyun tore himself away enough to be able to breathe. Chanyeol thought that breathing was overrated, who needed air when they had a Baekhyun?

“Gotta let me go if you want to see how good this lipstick will look around you,” Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol’s lips, softly strained breathing lending a ragged edge to his voice.

“Okay,” Chanyeol agreed, lips tingling from where they brushed against Baekhyun’s—but he did not let up on his grip. He no longer had any control over his own limbs, nervous system short-circuited by everything Baekhyun.

With a hushed chuckle, Baekhyun reached up and behind himself to place a hand over Chanyeol’s, gently prying it away to free himself.

“So fucking cute,” Baekhyun muttered, seemingly mostly to himself, giving Chanyeol’s lips a little kitten lick before moving down.

Groaning, Chanyeol’s eyes slipped close again as he pressed his head back into the mattress. Baekhyun was kissing and nipping his way down Chanyeol’s jaw, hands flattening down Chanyeol’s chest and stomach until they got far enough to slide up beneath his shirt. Chanyeol tensed up as Baekhyun scratched blunt nails across his hip bones and the skin between, simultaneously catching a piece of skin between his teeth.

Baekhyun continued to work his way down Chanyeol’s neck as he worked Chanyeol’s shirt up his chest, until it was bunched up against Chanyeol’s armpits and he was forced to let go of Baekhyun to raise his arms. For a moment, Baekhyun’s touch disappeared—but before Chanyeol’s shirt was even over his head Baekhyun had already gotten back to his skin. Left on his own with his shirt, Chanyeol tried to wrestle his way out of it without getting in the way of Baekhyun and his infuriating ministrations.

Just as Chanyeol threw his shirt away, Baekhyun’s tongue began to circle his left nipple, a split-second warning before Baekhyun’s lips sealed around it as he sucked. With a sharp gasp, Chanyeol’s head snapped back, sharp arousal spearing through his body. And when Baekhyun brought teeth into the mix Chanyeol  _ writhed.  _

“A-ah,  _ fuck _ , Baek-”

Slowly pulling back without letting go, Baekhyun drew Chanyeol’s nipple with him, causing Chanyeol to arch to follow the pain, falling back against the mattress with a grunt as Baekhyun let go.

“Hm, baby?” Baekhyun murmured, giving Chanyeol’s nipple a broad lick. “What is it?”

Chanyeol took a moment to just breathe before answering, shudders running through his body. “Please… Be gentle with me?”

Baekhyun’s responding low chuckle was nothing short of sadistic.

Diving back down, Baekhyun swirled his tongue around Chanyeol’s already abused nipple once before going for the second one. Pressing soft kisses in increasingly tighter circles, it did not take long before Baekhyun was mouthing at Chanyeol’s areola, lips brushing against the nub. A quick kitten lick—and then Baekhyun had caught the nipple between his teeth. Alternating between softly tugging and licking, it did not take long before Baekhyun had gotten the second nipple almost as sensitive as the first.

Pulling back with a soft plop, Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a brief reprieve from the sweet torture. Utterly breathless, Chanyeol could only lie and watch as Baekhyun brought a finger to his mouth, leaning forwards to wrap vermilion lips around the very base of it. And Chanyeol knew just how long that finger was, and just how far it reached, and it had his breath hitch from just  _ thinking  _ about being as enveloped as Baekhyun’s finger currently was.

Without a doubt knowing what Chanyeol was thinking, Baekhyun smiled around his finger, humming as he pulled it out—and giving Chanyeol a taste of what his cock would hopefully look like soon.

Because Baekhyun’s finger was stained red after having exited his mouth.

Holding his glistening finger up, Baekhyun admired it for a moment. “Yeah, I really think this shade will look great on you.”

Chanyeol could only nod in agreement.

With one last seductive smile, Baekhyun then returned to Chanyeol’s chest, flicking his tongue against one of Chanyeol’s nipples and having his entire body give tiny little twitches at the stimulation. Using the spit-slick fingertip, Baekhyun traced Chanyeol’s other nipple, and then the twitches were no longer tiny.

Chanyeol had been aroused for some time now, coaxed by Baekhyun’s pretty lips, but after a few seconds of double stimulation his cock went from half-hard to straining. Jerking his hips upward during a particularly hard suck, Chanyeol let out a soft gasp at the friction generated from the contact with Baekhyun’s ass. Pausing his ministrations for a hot second, Baekhyun then got right back to it, simultaneously pushing himself down against Chanyeol.

Floundering for a moment, Chanyeol then found purchase on Baekhyun’s hips, fingers digging into skin and flesh as he pressed Baekhyun into a grind. Baekhyun allowed it for a while, lulling Chanyeol into a false sense of security of this not being dragged out before he once more pulled away.

“You’re looking prettier and prettier with every little kiss,” Baekhyun murmured in his too sensual low voice. His eyes were so hungry it sent a pang through Chanyeol and made him shiver.

Moving out of Chanyeol’s grip—slippery little shit—Baekhyun began to kiss his way down Chanyeol’s chest and stomach, mouthing at the skin and leaving more marks behind. And it was when Chanyeol glanced down and got a glimpse of the redness that he remembered Baekhyun’s goal of the night.

As Baekhyun reached Chanyeol’s navel, dipping his tongue inside, he slid a hand up Chanyeol’s thigh. Nipping at the skin around it, Baekhyun pressed his palm against Chanyeol’s cock, making him arch with a long groan. The pressure felt so good, so relieving—and so fleeting.

Sitting up on his knees and removing both mouth and hand from Chanyeol, Baekhyun reached into his back pocket. And Chanyeol was about to gather himself enough to be able to ask what he was doing—but then Baekhyun had pulled out a tiny little thing, holding it up in the air with a triumphant little noise.

Staring blankly at the metallic cylinder, Chanyeol knew that he was supposed to know what it was, but it was not until Baekhyun uncapped it that he realized. It was a lipstick,  _ the lipstick _ , concentrated sin just waiting to be painted across just as sinful lips.

He must have looked rather confused, because after a quick glance Baekhyun began to explain.

“I’ve used most of what I had up on your chest, so I need a refill for your dick,” Baekhyun said, eyes trained on the redness. “I don’t have a mirror, though, so let’s hope I don’t fuck it up…”

Chanyeol was pretty sure he would not mind Baekhyun fucking up, but he kept that to himself as he watched Baekhyun apply the lipstick. He had seen lipstick be applied many times over by several different people, in real life and on screen, but it had never looked like  _ this.  _

Dropping his mouth almost as open as it could go, Baekhyun traced the stick across his lips, looking as if it was second nature to him. Down to the left, down to the right, and then down and up in a half-circle before taking the same path back. Capping the lipstick again, Baekhyun smacked his lips together a few times

“Looking okay?” he asked, running his thumb and index along the edge of his lower lip and frowning down at the streaks of red across his fingertips. As if he had not expected to find them there.

Grabbing Baekhyun by the chin under the pretence of only wanting to check the lipstick, Chanyeol turned his head back and forth, noting the way Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered as the somewhat rough handling. But Chanyeol put that aside for now. He had something else he should focus on.

It was not quite within the edges of Baekhyun’s lips, but who really was able to colour within the lines? No one was that perfect. Baekhyun came close enough, though.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol rasped out, excited trepidation dripping low inside of him at what came next.

“Good,” Baekhyun grinned before extracting himself from Chanyeol’s grip. Always so slippery…

Undoing Chanyeol’s pants, Baekhyun quickly had them out of the way, only to come to a slow crawl with Chanyeol’s underwear. He looked almost reverent as he began to palm Chanyeol through the fabric, eyes all sparkly. As if Chanyeol was the best of gifts and Baekhyun was about to unwrap him, overflowing with excitement even though this was far from the first—or last—time they got naked in each other’s presence.

But Chanyeol could not help but love the enthusiasm, love feeling so wanted. Even as he became more and more impatient.

Slowly peeling the damp fabric away, Baekhyun’s sanguine lips rounded as Chanyeol’s cock was finally freed, with enough momentum to slap against his abdomen once before bobbing to a stop. Humming, Baekhyun slid Chanyeol’s underwear off his legs, discarding them without a second thought, eyes focused solely on his prize.

Wrapping a hand around the base, Baekhyun pressed fluttering little kisses against the shaft that had Chanyeol’s toes curl. It was like worship, and Chanyeol knew that if Baekhyun got drunk enough, he would nuzzle and murmur sweet nothings alongside the kisses he was now pressing against the head.

And then Baekhyun sunk straight down without any warning and caused Chanyeol to choke on air, going about halfway before pulling back again, and Chanyeol could not stop  _ staring  _ breathlessly at the obscene halo encircling him. And then Baekhyun bobbed his head again, going further down and leaving another crimson circlet there, having Chanyeol whimper at the erotic sight.

He was not going to survive this.

Pulling back and licking the excess saliva off his lips, Baekhyun took a moment to absorb the image that Chanyeol painted before him. He seemed to like it—considering the large fucking grin splitting his face.

“If you look up debauched in a dictionary you’ll get a picture of this,” Baekhyun said, waving his hand towards Chanyeol’s body.

It took Chanyeol a hot second, but then his mind made the connection and had him cover his face as he groaned in embarrassment, Baekhyun’s cackle the backdrop to Chanyeol’s mortification.

As Chanyeol was hiding, hands appeared at his hips, long fingers digging into his flesh. It should have been warning enough, but Chanyeol still choked on surprise at the tight heat suddenly enveloping him and sinking lower, lower, lower. He tried to buck up out of pure instinct—but clearly having anticipated it considering his grip, Baekhyun easily held him down. Slipping in the pleasure, Chanyeol’s hands flew down to find something to cling to, clumsily weaving fingers into black tresses.

Pulling back enough to be able to hum his approval and leave Chanyeol trembling, Baekhyun then pushed further down again—and this time he did not stop until he was pressing his nose into Chanyeol’s pubes.

“Ah, shit, shit, shit,” Chanyeol hissed, trying his very best not to writhe too much.

Baekhyun could take a lot, but Chanyeol would rather not push him too much.

Slowly, Baekhyun began to pull back again, keeping his lips  _ tight  _ around Chanyeol, and the payoff was clear as day. Starting from a bright red circle at the very root, it was then smudged upwards, fading until it met the next circle and gaining some more colour, then moving on to the last one before reaching the head. Chanyeol had seen his cock look angry red before, but this was  _ very  _ different.

“It really looks pretty, even prettier than I’d thought,” Baekhyun said in a hushed voice, causing Chanyeol to look up at him.

Baekhyun looked awed, pretty fingers gently touching the red marks and causing Chanyeol to twitch from the sensations. The movement caused Baekhyun’s smile to widen, as if he was amazed that he was the cause of all of it.

“Would you mind bottoming tonight?” Baekhyun asked, keeping his voice low still, as he looked up at Chanyeol with blown-out pupils.

All Chanyeol could do was to shake his head no, he would not mind that at all. He would very much prefer that, to be truthful.

Smile flashing into a grin, Baekhyun scrambled to get up on his hands and knees, crawling across the bed and leaving Chanyeol with a moment to collect himself. He knew he would probably not get another one, so he had to make this one count.

When Baekhyun returned to his place between Chanyeol’s legs, a bottle of lube held in a hand, Chanyeol had not gotten far on that whole collecting himself deal. Maybe his gaze had strayed to crimson-stained flesh a few too many times—but could anyone really blame him for being unable to  _ not  _ look?

Putting the lube on Chanyeol’s stomach—who twitched at the cool feeling, causing the bottle to fall to the bed—Baekhyun got up properly on his knees to be able to get out of his pants, looking so large from where he was peering down at Chanyeol.

“You’re looking like the personification of my every wet dream,” Baekhyun murmured as he worked on his belt, movements powerful and jerky, having Chanyeol swallow down all of the excessive saliva. “Can’t believe how lucky I am…”

“I’m the lucky one,” Chanyeol rasped, throat already more fucked than he had expected.

But Baekhyun had an ability to not adhere to expectations, going above and beyond most—if not all—of the time. So Chanyeol was barely even surprised.

“Oh, baby, I’m going to make you feel even luckier than you already do,” Baekhyun promised as he shoved his pants down—cock almost as furiously red as Chanyeol’s popping out. “Mark my words.”

Instead of saying anything, Chanyeol just licked his lips as he waited for Baekhyun to undress, waited for it to be his turn again. Normally Chanyeol would be all over Baekhyun in return, but tonight… Tonight he was feeling  _ lazy.  _

Clothes out of the way, Baekhyun grabbed the lube and nestled himself between Chanyeol’s legs. He looked really good there, Chanyeol had to say, like it was where he was supposed to be. Imagine if you could have a Baekhyun between your legs forever. That must be what heaven was like—Baekhyun after all did look like an angel even with a cock down his throat.

Wrapping his lips around the head of Chanyeol’s cock, Baekhyun pressed a slippery finger against his rim, causing Chanyeol to instinctively tense up. But then Baekhyun began to lightly suck, tongue swiping across the slit and tasting Chanyeol’s skin and pre-cum—as if Chanyeol was the most delicious lollipop Baekhyun had ever tasted judging from his pleased sounds. And Chanyeol could not help but be lured into the trap, focus drawn higher instead of lower.

Head thrown to the side and hands fisted into the sheets, Chanyeol panted through the sensations, not realizing that Baekhyun had pushed inside until it was too late. One long, slender finger pushed inside and searching, searching for that point that would shoot electricity throughout Chanyeol’s body—and Baekhyun was a master at finding it.

“A-ah, _ shit— _ ” Chanyeol cursed, voice thin, legs automatically trying to close. But Baekhyun was in the way, keeping him splayed open, all for Baekhyun’s taking.

As if encouraged by Chanyeol’s reaction, Baekhyun doubled his efforts, bobbing his head up and down, finger working in and out in short bursts as Chanyeol continued to relax around the digit. A second finger followed not long after, the slight burn feeling _ so good _ inside of Chanyeol’s messy head, having him throw it back.

Everything was pooling a bit too quickly, filling Chanyeol up dangerously, quickly pushing him towards the point of no return, but that was not what Chanyeol wanted. Coming on Baekhyun’s fingers and inside his mouth was a dream, but Chanyeol wanted _ more.  _

“Stop, stop, stop, not like this—” Chanyeol managed to get out without a single ounce of air in his lungs.

Immediately, Baekhyun lifted off of him, fingers stilling as he looked up at Chanyeol with black holes for eyes. His lips were red,  _ so red _ , the sin smeared outside of their supposed edges.

Chanyeol greedily gulped down several breaths to be able to talk again, even as he felt like he was drowning.

“Not like this.  _ Please. _ ”

And Baekhyun understood. Of course he understood, always so attuned to everything that Chanyeol was. And Baekhyun nodded, affirming what Chanyeol already knew.

Continuing to work Chanyeol open, Baekhyun moved on to press kisses against Chanyeol’s inner thighs, causing Chanyeol to spread his legs even wider. He wanted more of that touch, more of Baekhyun’s grounding gentleness as he floated higher and higher into the sky.

The teeth scraping across skin was not grounding, but too nice for Chanyeol to truly mind as his breath hitched at the feeling.

A third finger joined the two, stretching for real, fingertips being kept away from Chanyeol’s prostate. Sometimes he really hated how Baekhyun always listened to him and did what he wanted, instead of just giving it to him hard and fast.

A fourth finger, which really was rather unnecessary, slowly entered Chanyeol. Three was more than enough, but Baekhyun liked making sure that Chanyeol was as comfortable as possible. Which post-orgasm Chanyeol very much appreciated—but not pre-orgasm Chanyeol.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Chanyeol managed to get out, reaching out to flail a hand close enough to be able to somewhat push at Baekhyun’s head. Not quite the pushing away that Chanyeol had aimed for, but good enough. It had Baekhyun slowly pull back, sitting up as he retreated his fingers, Chanyeol shuddering at the feeling. He wanted Baekhyun back, right now.

Using the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth, Baekhyun left a red smear across his cheek—and it really shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

But it was, causing Chanyeol’s hips to stutter upwards in a plea for mercy, for more delicious stimulation. The gesture was not lost on Baekhyun, eyes flashing darker as he smirked, glancing down at the red staining his hand.

“I don’t think you were telling me the truth before, love,” Baekhyun murmured, bringing his voice down into that deeper register that he knew drove Chanyeol out of his mind. “It doesn’t seem like you find my lipstick just  _ nice. _ ”

Chanyeol could feel his cheeks heat up at having been caught. It was a stupid thought fueling a stupid feeling—it was not as if it was a  _ bad _ thing that Chanyeol found Baekhyun in lipstick extremely hot. But being called out on it, being called out on not having been entirely truthful, had Chanyeol fill with something not quite like shame, but close enough.

Getting closer and pulling Chanyeol’s legs over his lap, Baekhyun pressed right up against him, heat against heat.

“I’m gonna need to have you tell me _ exactly _ what you think of my lipstick,” Baekhyun said, a soft demand paired with softer eyes. “Do that, and I’ll reward you.”

Chanyeol could ask Baekhyun what kind of reward he would receive—but it was made more than clear by the feeling of pressure against his rim. Cock for confession.

“Start talking, baby,” Baekhyun softly prompted, and from the movement of his arm and feeling of knuckles against Chanyeol’s skin, Chanyeol was rather sure that Baekhyun was slowly jerking himself off as he probably was lubing up.

The epitome of infuriating in the best of ways.

“The red is a really good fit for your complexion,” Chanyeol began, having to clear his throat before he was able to continue. But if he wanted the cock, he had to talk, no matter how hard thoughts were to formulate at the moment. Thankfully, Chanyeol was rather talented in the art of rambling about Baekhyun. “Stands out so well, drawing me in. Makes you look like pure sin, makes me want to get a taste. Heady, like red wine. You look like everything I never knew I wanted. Illegally handsome.”

“Ah, such a good boy, aren’t you,” Baekhyun purred, looking a bit too pleased with himself—but just as pleased with Chanyeol. “I think you deserve a reward for that.”

Chanyeol did not even have the time to thank Baekhyun before the other breached him, tip slowly sliding inside. And thanks to Baekhyun’s meticulous work, it went as smoothly as probably possible.

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open on a moan mirrored by Chanyeol, eyes lidded in pleasure. He looked half delirious, and Chanyeol felt it in his very bones. He wanted to be full, filled to the brim—but Baekhyun had stopped moving, instead huffing out a few breaths. As if he was the one currently being stretched around a dick and not the other way around.

Annoying.

“Gotta come closer than that,” Chanyeol whispered, hooking a foot over Baekhyun’s shoulder to try to pull him closer.

Baekhyun let out a raspy little laugh as he gripped Chanyeol’s raised thigh and held on to it, other hand curled around Chanyeol’s hip.

“Sorry, you’re just… Overwhelming,” Baekhyun said, shaking his head lightly. “Have some patience with me.”

“You decimated my patience a long time ago, Baekhyun, so you better start moving,” Chanyeol urged, trying to push himself further down since pulling Baekhyun close had not worked.

“Yeah, yeah, fine, chill!” Baekhyun exclaimed, trying to hold Chanyeol in place. “I’m moving, I’m moving!”

And then Baekhyun was moving, so Chanyeol could settle down and just relax into it, eyes slipping closed as his head tilted back. This time when Baekhyun once more came to a stop, fully sheathed, Chanyeol did not complain. He had his hands full of fabric, head full of static.

“You okay, baby?” Baekhyun panted out, sounding as if he was not far behind Chanyeol on the scale of madness. Which was nice—that Chanyeol was not deliciously suffering alone.

Biting down on his lower lip, Chanyeol nodded in answer, because he was. He was more than okay, though a bit overwhelmed. This was what he had wanted, and now that he was getting it he was going to enjoy every second of it. He just needed to calm down a little to be able to _ fully  _ experience it.

Doing his damnedest to regulate his breathing, Chanyeol only managed a few seconds before impatience took over, and he tore his eyes open to look down at Baekhyun. He was breathing heavily, dark hair tousled as if fingers had been dragged through it at least a few times, looking all too enticing.

“I’m fine,” Chanyeol whispered, getting a tiny smile for his effort.

Placing a hand on Chanyeol’s stomach, keeping his grip on Chanyeol’s thigh, Baekhyun slowly began to move. Testing the waters, testing the tension, making sure that Chanyeol was okay. As Chanyeol shuddered, clenching down, Baekhyun reacted by digging blunt nails into the skin of his stomach and thigh, sending goosebumps across Chanyeol’s entire body. It was like a feedback loop, pleasure causing more pleasure, ‘round and round.

As Baekhyun upped the pace, gathering the swirling pleasure inside of Chanyeol’s body and drawing it tighter together, Chanyeol gripped the sheets harder as he looked down. He could not see where Baekhyun disappeared into him over and over again, but he could see his own bobbing cock, crowned in red. Pre-cum was dribbling out of it and dripping down onto the red path between his abs. Maybe Baekhyun had had a bit too much fun—but it looked hot as hell.

Moving and pressing Chanyeol’s thighs against his chest with his hands, Baekhyun leaned most of his weight on Chanyeol to gain the leverage to drive hard into him. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, and Chanyeol had no idea if he wanted to curl or arch beneath Baekhyun.

It was so much, too much, not enough, causing Chanyeol to clench his eyes shut as wave after wave crashed through him. Baekhyun had strung him out so bad, and he was so close it was overwhelming, but he just needed _ something  _ more, a tiny little push—

“ _ Look at me _ ,” Baekhyun quietly demanded, voice gloriously ferocious and leaving Chanyeol no option but to open his eyes and _ look.  _

And then Chanyeol could not look away.

It looked as if Baekhyun had just messily torn into Chanyeol’s neck, blood-crazed and with wildly shining eyes as he quite literally pounded into him. Baekhyun looked _ dangerous _ , and it was embarrassingly arousing.

Chanyeol did not know when his mouth had fallen open, no other sound but hitched, whiny breaths punctuating each and every furious thrust making their way out past his lips. Baekhyun was a bit too good at turning him into a mess, showcasing it over and over again, but Chanyeol did not mind.

Collapsing forwards, Baekhyun found Chanyeol’s hands and grasped them, giving Chanyeol the opportunity to wrap his legs around Baekhyun’s hips for some kind of perceived leverage. Chanyeol was so large against Baekhyun, the height difference so obvious when they were like this, but Baekhyun always made him feel so small. Like he could curl up and become completely enveloped by a larger than life Baekhyun. Become tiny and crawl into his perfect little space within Baekhyun’s heart.

Baekhyun was whispering stuttered praises against Chanyeol’s skin, _ baby _ and _ fuck so hot _ and _ so good, so good _ and _ shit you feel amazing _ and  _ prettiest baby boy _ and a million other things that had Chanyeol’s entire being tingling, high on admiration and flattery. He absolutely loved whenever Baekhyun used his kink against him, because the adoration and reverence were always so obvious in his voice.

Chanyeol felt _ loved _ , and that was one of the hottest things he had ever experienced.

Hiking long legs further up Baekhyun’s back, it changed the angle enough for each and every filthy slide to hit just right. It did not take long after that before Chanyeol was arching his back and trembling apart, unseeing as Baekhyun continued to slam home, pace turning even more aggressive as he turned his full focus to giving himself pleasure.

Oversensitivity starting to set in, Chanyeol began to writhe instead of tremble. Baekhyun did not slow down, kept going, kept chasing, and it somehow unbearably heightened everything Chanyeol was feeling for a few moments longer.

Baekhyun let out a hiss before clamping his teeth down around one of Chanyeol’s collarbones, moaning muffled into flesh as he gave three more strong, deep thrusts, before starting to trail off and simmer down. Finally, Chanyeol was somewhat able to breathe again, dragging as deep breaths as possible down into his lungs, filling them to max capacity. He was feeling somewhat dizzy, which probably meant that he needed the oxygen.

And then it was all pushed out of him as Baekhyun collapsed down fully on top of him, shivers randomly shooting through his body as his breath hitched.

Hands otherwise occupied, Chanyeol managed to unwind his legs, wincing at the beginnings of cramping happening in his muscles. Rather clumsily, he began to stroke Baekhyun’s legs with his calves and feet, soon being rewarded for his efforts with a tired laughter.

"Its utterly unfair, how cute you are," Baekhyun complained, all petulant and pouty and breathless.

Chanyeol pressed a softly smiling kiss to the top of Baekhyun's head, flexing his fingers a little. They were starting to numb, and he was sure that was not the best of signs.

Plus, he wanted to be able to hold Baekhyun tight.

Slowly, Baekhyun unwound his fingers from between Chanyeol’s, the blood flow being restored with painful little needles as Chanyeol opened and closed his hands for a few moments. Then he moved to wrap his arms around Baekhyun, wrapping him up as tight as possible, as their hearts began to calm down against each other.

After a while, Baekhyun became a bit too heavy, and even though Chanyeol did not want him to go, Baekhyun knew this himself as well. So with a last fleeting kiss to Chanyeol’s abused collarbone, he pushed himself off of Chanyeol’s chest, sliding out and down to rest alongside Chanyeol instead. A bit more comfortable, still rather close.

“You should take a look at yourself in the mirror,” Baekhyun murmured after a while of soothing silence, voice all raspy and sending miniature shivers down Chanyeol’s spine. “You’re looking way too tantalizing and I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself much longer, but I want you to see yourself before I ruin the masterpiece that you are.”

Rolling his eyes at Baekhyun’s dramatic words, Chanyeol slowly pushed himself out of the bed, wincing a little at how his back cracked. Baekhyun had basically blown his back out, and Chanyeol did not know how he felt about that.

Stumbling over to the full-length mirror doors hiding their clothing and ignoring the light trickle, Chanyeol dragged a hand through his hair as he went, sweat making it stick somewhat slicked back. He wondered just how bad it could be, the bruises or whatever, that it had Baekhyun making him walk when his legs were still feeling somewhat numb.

And then Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock as he looked up at his own mirror image, taking in every little mark Baekhyun had created.

Honestly, Baekhyun leaving behind marks was not unusual—but this was something else entirely. Because this was not speckles of bruises here and there, but red stamps of various sizes smudged across every piece of skin Chanyeol could remember Baekhyun visiting, as well as a few Chanyeol had not even noticed. They were littered across his chest, concentrated around his nipples, smeared across his lips and chin as well as jaw, tainting most of what he could see of his neck, drawing a path down his stomach and up the inside of his thighs, and—

Staining his cock and branding it as owned, just like Baekhyun had said he wanted, leaving no doubt about Chanyeol belonging to him.

“What the fuck,” Chanyeol got out in a hoarse whisper, wholly unable to tear his gaze away from himself.

Slowly reaching up, Chanyeol hesitantly touched one of the red marks, but it was rubbed well enough into his skin that just a few specks pigments transferred to his fingertips. The speed with which the suddenly large amount of pure, unadulterated lust began to churn low in his belly was embarrassing, something feeling a lot like delicious shame painting just as vibrant red atop the tips of Chanyeol’s ears.

“So pretty,” Baekhyun sighed, before groaning. Out of the corner of his eye—or rather, the corner of the mirror—Chanyeol caught sight of the other stretching, nothing shielding the _ impeccable _ body from view.

It was almost hypnotizing, watching himself start to fill out and plump up in the mirror. Chanyeol had a _ thing _ for coaxing Baekhyun from flaccid to rigid, had a _ thing _ for watching blood fill in response and sometimes show just how quickly Chanyeol could get Baekhyun _ there _ , but he had never associated that _ thing _ with himself. Should it really be this arousing? Where had his refractory period fucked off to?

“Have you admired yourself enough soon?” Baekhyun asked, almost sounding a bit impatient, and it had a tiny smile curl Chanyeol’s lips. “You know I can see your reflection too, right?”

The implication of those words had Chanyeol somewhat flustered, but he pushed past that. Letting his eyes slide over his body one last time, a bit regretful about not being able to watch the entire show, Chanyeol then turned and headed back towards the bed.

One single objective in mind, Chanyeol climbed onto the bed, crawling forwards amongst cool sheets and quickly closing in on his target. Baekhyun welcomed him with open legs, gaze lazy yet so heated as it slid across Chanyeol.

“What are you prowling after?” Baekhyun asked, eyes bright with all of the stars of the sky.

Chanyeol pushed further against Baekhyun until the other was forced to pull his legs up, thighs resting against thighs.

Settling down, Chanyeol took a moment to encircle Baekhyun’s head with his arms, before giving his answer.

“You.”

Soft fingertips began to trail up and down Chanyeol’s sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Mmh? And what are you planning to do after having caught me?” Baekhyun continued, the smile on his lips slowly growing wider and wider, prettier and prettier.

“Whatever I want,” Chanyeol whispered as he leaned down, stopping _ just  _ before their lips made contact. “Extract revenge.”

Delighted laughter was what Chanyeol swallowed down when he descended to ravage, tearing into Baekhyun with all that he got, getting just as much back. Feeding off of each other, energy pushed and pulled between them until they were dizzy from it. Just like how Chanyeol liked it.

“Oh, also, just so you know, lipstick stains are a bitch to get rid of. But they will wear off… In time. So don’t worry too much about it, you still look pretty as fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gochushot)


End file.
